


Dinner

by papaphobia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Kylo Ren, F/M, Flash of Anger, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papaphobia/pseuds/papaphobia
Summary: "You feel satisfied, huh? No, please I want to know! "The dark-haired man said nothing and looked at her, he didn't expect her to come back. He wanted to say something, but nothing came out, he was too pissed. He clenched his fists tightly.“Do you want to make your fucking game to throw things and scream? All right!"--------Then he saw what he never wanted to see. The precious collector's Falcon of his brother-in-law destroyed. Maybe he would surely die. Definitely for a heart attack.[...]Luke sighed for all the mess that was going to be fixed.-Now, who tells Han that they broke the Falcon? -
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my english, but i hope that you like it.

She was angry.  
  


How hell he had allowed himself to insult her in front of everyone. To all! In front of their friends, her family and her boyfriend without having the least respect for her.

She had tried to be peaceful and calm.

We hoped that that dinner would be without screams and unpleasant situations. She wished for a peaceful dinner, where she introduced her boyfriend and her future husband to her almost family and friends.

Besides, she didn't understand what the hell his friends were doing at this dinner, when it was very important to her. 

He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, shit if he wanted to scream. He wanted to ruin him, he wanted to hit him, throw him the first thing he had on hand. He wanted to ruin it.

He got up from the table, clapping his hands on it, dropping the cotton napkin that was over his legs and he did it: he started screaming at him, not giving a damn about everything and everyone.

"How the fuck do you dare ?!" said the girl with brown hair with her face turning red from anger. She had to resist, she didn't have to cry.

She was strong.

"Yes, I allow myself," he replied with a simplicity as if what he had done had been legitimate.

It wasn't!

"I think ..." he said continuing the speech and looking them in the eye "Indeed, I have the right to allow myself to say what I think, especially about you." moving his eyes towards Rey's boyfriend “And to show your boyfriend how you really are. Especially after he asked you to marry him. He really needs to know what you're like. "

How the fuck you allow yourself.

Fuck!

She never expected him to do this. Okay, we were no longer friends, but doing what he was doing would never have expected it. For her he had been everything, but obviously not for him.

"No, Kylo Ren. You have no right to do this to me. You are nobody. I only invited you this evening because it was my obligation to invite you. I didn't want you here tonight and above all I didn't want your friends' cocks ”.

He had never called him Kylo Ren, for her that fucking name was a clown. It was stupid and childish. Especially for someone who was twenty-seven.

She continues to stare at the face of the guy asked. The eyebrows were bent towards the nose and the eyes were a sea of the worst storm ever, they were pissed.

He was furious.

He had just pissed off Kylo Ren and nobody had the courage to do it, especially since he suffered from anger attacks.

Nobody at the table had moved, the boy's mother tried to speak and calm the waters before the irreparable could happen. Her son was faster than she was. He got up too and stared at the girl.

“This is my family not yours. I want to remember that yours abandoned you because they didn't want you. You were useless to them. And you are also for us and especially for m- "he didn't have time to finish the sentence that his mother screamed.

"BEN!"

At the same time the girl threw the contents of the glass in his face.

"You disgust me. You're a monster"

"Yes, I am" Kylo replied.

Rey turned and was about to leave the dining room. He felt the tears running down his face, in the end she knew he would cry, but not there he would not give the satisfaction of crying in front of him.

No, this never.

He did not even have time to go through the door that led to the living room which heard the sound of a chair falling, someone running and reaching it. She took his right wrist to make it turn. As soon as his brain recognized Ben's face, the slap automatically left him, which made his face turn to the side and did not regret minimizing.

"Leave me" and he did it immediately.

Across the living room and headed for the entrance to go out and forget all the absurd evening.

Meanwhile, there was a silence in the dining room and nobody knew what to say.

Hux tried to open his mouth to make a joke, but Finn and Rose gave him a look to make him shut up. He even received an elbow from Phasma to emphasize the concept of making silence. Instead Poe, Rey's boyfriend, both stood up to chase his girlfriend and calm her down. Leia, Ben's mother, put her hands on her disconsolate face for what just happened and in the meantime she was consoled by her husband Han. Luke, his uncle, looked at the whole scene suspiciously and preparing himself for what would happen in a few seconds.

An inhuman scream rang across the house. Poe and friends of both Kylo and Rey stopped in fright and looked at the person who had just screamed.

They looked at Kylo who took the lamp and threw it against the living room.

Silence.

He heard the door being slammed and Rey turned back and looked badly at the maker of that disaster.

"Rey," said Poe frightened that something might happen to him.

"Not now," she said hasty and angry, turned to the man with 

protruding ears

"You feel satisfied, huh? No, please I want to know! "

The dark-haired man said nothing and looked at her, he didn't expect her to come back. He wanted to say something, but nothing came out, he was too pissed. He clenched his fists tightly.

“Do you want to make your fucking game to throw things and scream? All right!"

Rey went to the entrance, took the ceramic ball that was resting on the bedside table near the door and returned. He stared at Ben with eyes of pure hatred and red with tears and threw the ball at him.

He dodged it just in time, turned to where he hit the ball, right above Hux's head. The latter whitening, if he had been standing, would have hit him in full.

Everyone looked at Rey in a shocked way, it was not her behavior.

"I didn't expect this," said Han and Luke simultaneously.

The twenty-seven-year-old turned and looked at Rey and at that moment he found her so beautiful and exciting.

"I hate you Kylo Ren! I should never have invited you tonight! "

Young Solo clenched his jaw, took the vase and threw it at her insulting her. The latter replied.

The battle began between the two of them, it was the beginning and the ruin of the Organa-Solo house.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The Organa-Solo house reigned a restless silence. From the hall no longer heard screams and objects colliding on a solid surface and then shattered.  
It is not known how long the clash between the two lasted and nobody knows who won. It is only known that silence reigned at some point and a few minutes later a door slammed.

During the quarrel, the rest of the guests and the homeowners had gone to hide in the kitchen to avoid being put in the middle of the discussion. All the while even in the kitchen no one had tried to start a conversation even if Luke, Han and Hux tried with little success.

After following the silence in the room and immediately the sound of a slammed door, someone spoke in the kitchen.  
-Finally! Han Solo shouted with enthusiasm.  
-Han! said Leila.  
-Thing? - turned to his wife - Can't I be happy that they stopped destroying our house?  
His wife looked at him and could not blame him, was about to answer when his son entered and everyone in the kitchen stared at the eager him and preparing for precaution that he would have done something unpredictable.

Kylo entered the kitchen ignoring everyone and went to the fridge, opened and took a can of beer. Closed the fridge, he opened the can and took a big sip.  
He went toward the door where he had entered and stopped. She turned to the boyfriend and future husband of the girl, but without really looking him in the face.

-You should go to her. I think she has calmed down now. Happy wedding and I wish you many children. - and went out.

The kitchen fell silent again.

-But does your child always do this?- said Poe.  
-Do you intend to have fits of anger? Absolutely. That after having had a freak out it seems that he got nirvana? No, this is the first time that has happened and it is quite frightening. - Hux warned, anticipating Ben's family, he turned to them and they getting a dirty look him. He didn't like it very much.  
-Ah ok- said Poe.   
He turned to the homeowners - Thank you so much for the evening. Delicious food. I hope next time to get to the dessert which will surely be exceptional as for the rest! I apologize for the damage in advance from Rey. Have a nice evening. Is it okay if I exit the kitchen? - dampening the situation.

-We can't wait and certainly young man- said Leila with a smile. He loves this guy and she thinks he's perfect for Rey.  
-Thank you and good evening- and Poe went out.  
-Anyway, I know that you should go too. I advise you to get out of the kitchen and go back through the main door to retrieve your stuff. Also, I apologize to you for the casino that happened.

-We have no problem helping out- Finn with Rose's support.  
-Quiet boys, we do it and then I don't dare to put you in that horror.- Leila said.

Meanwhile Luke and towards the door where Ben had disappeared and opened the door and then closed it.  
-Holy Shit! That's the battlefield, no longer your beloved living room- he said shocked. He opened the door again and looked carefully at the completely devastated dining room and lounge. Her sister would die. And the out of his mind that made a few seconds ago that would have to avoid him, but it came spontaneously.

He walked towards the dining room and saw all the dishes and food were scattered all over the table and on the floor, he could even imagine that there was also in the sitting room. As soon as he looked up at the room he saw food on the wall and on the white curtains of the house property. Yes Leila would surely die just to see that.  
His gaze could see both lamps of the shattered bedside tables, broken and scattered books both for sale and in the dining room; the feathers scattered all over the floor, assume they come from the cushions and don't even want to wonder how they broke, he saw several holes on the wall, vases, ashtrays, knickknacks and various things that had been thrown by the boys.

Then he saw what he never wanted to see. The precious collector's Falcon of his brother-in-law destroyed. Maybe he would surely die. Definitely for a heart attack.

Move his gaze to the front door and he saw the reflection of his nephew looking out the door as if he was looking beyond it or simply using looking at his reflection, he saw that he squeezed the can, shook his head and then went up the stairs.

Luke sighed for all the mess that was going to be fixed.

-Now, who tells Han that they broke the Falcon? -


End file.
